workingclassstudentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Interviews zum mehrgliedrigen Schulsystem
Interview-Vorhaben diese diskussion wurde von der seite Eigene Forschungen hierher verschoben -- Schwarze Feder 18:07, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) hallo! ich würde gerne ein paar interviews mit betroffenen zu diesem thema führen. ich möchte leute vom oberstufen-kolleg aus bielefeld interviewen. das osk war mal als alternative zum mehrgliedrigen schulsystem geplant. ich würde auch gerne einen doktor der soziologie interviewen von dem der vater tischler war. ausserdem würde ich gerne ein paar eltern interviewen, die ihre kinder auf den verschiedenen schulformen haben. was haltet ihr davon? soll ich das machen? -- Sonne 11:46, 25. Jan 2007 signatur nachgetragen -- Schwarze Feder 20:38, 25. Jan 2007 (CET) :ich finde das sehr spannend. machst du das im rahmen deines studiums? -- Schwarze Feder 20:39, 25. Jan 2007 (CET) nicht wirklich, ich interessiere mich nur einfach für das thema. ich studiere demographie. ich kenne mich mit qualitativer forschung nicht so gut aus. deswegen will ich nur interviews führen, aber nicht interpretieren. allerdings haben ein kommilitone und ich mal zum thema schicht geforscht. ich weiß nicht ob ich das einfach hier veröffentlichen kann. ich müßte erst den kommilitonen fragen. gestern habe ich bereits drei zusagen für interviews gekriegt. am wochenende werde ich einen mann interviewen der auf der hauptschule war. er ist für eine abschaffung der hauptschule, sein sohn geht auf die realschule und er möchte dass er mal studiert. am donnerstag werde ich zwei männer interviewen die auf dem osk waren. -- Sonne 12:21, 26. Jan 2007 (CET) :Kannst Du den Soziologen bitte fragen, welche Parallelen er zwischen Soziologie und Handwerk sieht? -- 84.134.185.115 16:42, 26. Jan 2007 Sollen wir die Interviews alle auf einer Seite lassen oder soll jedes Interview eine eigene Seite bekommen? -- Schwarze Feder 21:51, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) wenn ich selbst auch etwas dazu sagen darfm dann bekommt jedes interview seine eigene seite... außer natürlich, wenn jemand dagegen ist. Diskussion der Interviews Bitte diskutiert die Interviews hier! keiner da? dann fang ich mal selbst an. ich möchte diese aussage von stefan diskutieren: Stefan Für mich persönlich ist die größte Schwierigkeit das Schreiben von Hausarbeiten. Wenn ich das, was ich da mache nicht interessant finde, dann habe ich Schwierigkeiten es zu machen. Zum Teil denke ich, ich lerne nicht mehr wirklich was. Das ist ein Produkt, das niemanden interessiert. Das kommt einfach in den Schredder und dann ist gut und dann muss ich mir stark vor Augen halten: das brauchst Du, um Dein Studium zu beenden. Das ist manchmal ein bisschen schwierig und das ist beim Handwerk halt anders. geht es euch auch so? ich kenne dieses gefühl nämlich nur zu gut. ich kann eigentlich stundenlang arbeiten, aber bei der uni-arbeit habe ich oft das gefühl, dass es zu nichts gut ist. wahrscheinlich hat es damit zu tun: an sachen für die uni kann ich höchsten zwei studen am stück arbeiten. mein vater besitzt einen bauernhof, wo ich in den semesterferien auch mithelfe. ich fange um sechs uhr morgens mit der arbeit an, höre um 8 uhr abends auf und es macht mir spaß. das transcribieren der interviews ist auch sehr viel arbeit, aber das mache ich ohne probleme. ich denke nämlich, dass es wichtig ist. vielleicht liest jemand die interviews und es ist interessant für ihn. genau so ist es, wenn ich zum beispiel kommilitonen statistik erkläre oder ähnliche dinge. sobald ich aber das gefühl habe, dass eine arbeit sinnlos ist, hört es bei mir auf. dann kann ich nichts mehr tun. wie hier stefan schon sagte das kommt einfach in den schredder. das ist das problem. -- Sonne 21:34, 5. Feb 2007signatur nachgefügt -- Schwarze Feder 21:49, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja, ich kenne das hundertprozentig. Ich muss ja eigentlich meine Doktorarbeit schreiben. Und was mache ich? Ich eröffne ein Wiki zu einem ähnlichen Thema. Jeder Satz, den ich hier schreibe, der ist sofort öffentlich, wird gelesen, diskutiert, weiterkopiert, zumindest potentiell... aber meine Doktorarbeit? Ich muss drei Jahre vor mich hin schreiben ohne Resonanz. Hin und wieder schaut der betreuende Prof. mal rein, aber das wars dann auch. Es ist unglaublich schwer für mich, mich für meine Doktorarbeit aufzuraffen. Und das hat nicht mit einer Trennung von Kopf- und Handarbeit zu tun, sondern mit der Unmittelbarkeit der Ergebnisse. -- Schwarze Feder 21:49, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) das ist auch so eine sache. es ist sehr schwierig zu rationalisieren: wenn ich jetzt arbeite, dann werde ich in drei jahren mal etwas davon haben. --Sonne 22:50, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) :ja und bei arbeiterkindern ist es zudem tatsächlich fraglicher, ob sie in drei jahren etwas davon haben. es gibt nicht die gleichen sicherheiten. -- Schwarze Feder 23:43, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) meinst du hartmann und seine eliten? --Sonne 17:48, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) :ja zum beispiel. er meinte in einem vortrag, dass er die doktorarbeiten von zwei studentinnen kenne und beide seien gute doktorarbeiten gewesen. die eine doktorarbeit war von einer frau habermas, die jetzt eine karriere mache, die andere sei von einer arbeitertochter, die momentan von hartz-iv leben würde. es gibt auch eine magistra-arbeit von julia willich (die jetzt beim his arbeitet) zu dem thema und ich habe einen beitrag gelesen in einer gruppe beim studivz, wo geschrieben wurde, dass nach ein paar jahren nach dem examen arbeiterkinder oftmals in der karriere scheitern würde. da konnte ich jedoch nicht die quelle finden. aber ich meine es ist ja auch klar: juristen-kinder können in der kanzlei ihres vaters oder onkels anfangen und erben irgendwann satt; arbeiterkinder müssen erstmals die bafög-schulden bezahlen und sind aufgrund ihrer schulden nicht soooo kreditwürdig und aufgrund ihres habitus auch nicht so kreditwillig. -- Schwarze Feder 18:38, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) was genau verstehst du unter scheitern? ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass die meisten arbeiterkinder mit einem doktor arbeitslos sind. es sind doch insgesamt nur 3% der akademiker arbeitslos.--Sonne 18:27, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) Distinktion ich würde gerne noch etwas anderes an den interviews diskutieren. wirkt es aufdringlich, dass ich immer anfange, die von mir selbst geführten interviews zu diskutieren? ich möchte gerne über disktinktion diskutieren. diese aussagen kommen in den intervies vor: "Matthias" (über Studenten): die haben immer schwarze Pullover. So... schwarze Rollkragen Pullover. Schwarz ist ja keine Farbe, ne? Die wollen auch keine Farbe. Die wollen auch keine Mode. Die Arbeiter überlegen: Was gefällt mir? Was zieh ich an? Wie kann ich gut aussehen? Die Studenten die sagen sich nicht: Was zieh ich an, ne? Die sagen sich: Was zieht ein Student an? Die ziehen alle das gleiche an. Die fahren nach M. M. gibt es einen Outlet Store - alle zusammen. Kauft sich jeder fünf schwarze Pullover - fertig. Der schwarze Pullover sagt... Hier ist ein Student. Der Student sieht den anderen Student und sieht... Hier ist ein Student. Ich kenne viele Studenten. Ich versteh mich sehr gut mit den meisten Studenten... aber auf Parties. Wenn auf einer Party mehrere Studenten sind... Die reden oft nur mit den anderen Studenten. Die fangen an über die Uni zu reden... und über Wissenschaft. Vielleicht wollen sie unter sich bleiben... ja. Stefan (über Zimmerer): ich habe mir den ganzen Abend lang Baustellengeschichten anhören müssen... Baustellengeschichten von den dümmsten Tischlern der ganzen Region... wo die Fehler gemacht haben... wo die sich doof angestellt haben und mir wurde natürlich immer versichert, dass ich ein ganz netter Kerl bin lacht. Also... da tragen alle so ihre Arroganz vor sich her. Dicker schwarzer Cord sind Zimmerleute, die auch bei 35 Grad im Schatten lacht einen Riesen-Kordhut aufhaben und... ... Das ist natürlich wie überall alles völlig unterschiedlich. Es gibt Zimmerleute, die das nicht anhaben, wobei ich den Eindruck habe, dass der Pathos ums Zimmerer-Dasein und um die Kluft aus meiner Wahrnehmung heraus größer ist als bei Tischlern. Dr. Mayer (auf die Frage, ob Akademiker besonders häufig schwarz tragen): Es gibt diese Leute. Die beobachte ich manchmal auch. Das ist aber nicht die Regel. Diese schwarze Kleidung ist ja ein Attribut einer bestimmten intellektuellen Szene. Es gibt auch ein paar Künstler, die so schwarze Kleidung tragen. Die Psychologen meinen, dass Leute, die schwarze Kleidung tragen und schwarze Autos fahren Autorität ausstrahlen wollen. Das mag ja immer einen Rolle spielen. Wenn sie in unserem Institut oder in der Fakultät für Soziologie… wo ich mich ja manchmal bewege… rumschauen, dann werden Sie sehen: Es sind gar nicht so viele. Die gibt es aber sicher auch. Es gibt aber auch andere Typen, die normale Straßenkleidung tragen. Eine Beobachtung, die ich häufiger gemacht habe… die können sie ja vielleicht mal überprüfen… ist, dass es doch so eine Art Klassenzusammenhang gibt. Sobald die Leute habilitiert sind tragen sie Jacketts. Das müssen sie mal beobachten. Könnte man jetzt wahrscheinlich auch quantifizieren. Wenn die Leute habilitiert sind, dann wollen sie das offenbar auch durch ihre Kleidung ausdrücken… und dann tragen sie nicht mehr Rollkragenpullis… bunt oder was auch immer… sondern dann tragen sie schwarze Klamotten oder sie tragen zumindest ein Jackett, um damit auszudrücken: Ich bin jetzt kein einfacher Wissenschaftler XY mehr, sondern ich gehöre dieser Priesterkaste an und das zeige ich auch nach außen. Sie werden wenige Kollegen finden, die nicht habilitiert sind und Jacketts tragen… meine eigenen erfahrungen damit: nachdem "matthias" mir gesagt hatte, dass studierende häufig schwarz tragen, schaute ich mir meine gaderobe an. ich besitze sechs pullover, vier davon schwarz, zwei von diesen schwarzen pullovern sind schwarze rollkragenpullover. ich achtete auch in der uni darauf und mir kam es so vor, als ob tatsächlich ganz ungewöhnlich viele leute schwarz tragen würden. ich habe vor kurzem ein praktikum gemacht und trug bei der arbeit immer ein kostüm. wäre ich ein mann, dann hätte ich wohl ein jackett getragen. ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum ich das getan habe. wenn ich mich distinguieren wollte, dann war es unterbewußt. wie sind eure erfahrungen damit? findet ihr, dass man versuchen sollte, das zu vermeiden? ich habe die aussage von "stefan" kopiert, um zu zeigen, dass es das auch unter handwerkern (zimmerern) gibt.--Sonne 18:27, 7. Feb 2007 (CET)